


Miss you, love you

by Windfighter



Series: Iron Man-bingo card 17 [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony has been out of the country for SI-business and is finally returning home to his waiting boyfriend.





	Miss you, love you

**Author's Note:**

> I need a "borderline mature"-rating because I feel like this falls somewhere between teen and mature???
> 
> Written for the Iron Man-bingo and the square "Gift giving"
> 
> Another attempt at cute and I think I failed again xD

Tony hated going abroad. He used to love it, but then Afghanistan happened and he started to fear it. The Avengers happened, and he just wanted to spend time at home with them.

Clint happened and he never wanted to leave his side.

But owning an international multibillion-company came with expectations and musts. So he found himself abroad at least once a month for Stark International-business, and at least twice a month for Avengers-business. Sometimes Clint came along, sometimes he didn't. This time he hadn't and Tony had missed him every day for the last week. He had spent any downtime either talking with him on the phone or walking around the city buying stuff that reminded him about his partner.

He had left with only one small suitcase, but when he landed back on New York-soil he had five filled to the brim with stuff. Happy met him on the airport, put his suitcases in the trunk of the car and Tony took the driver's seat while Happy was distracted.

”Boss, I'm supposed to drive you.”

”Aw, come on, I haven't been allowed to drive anything for a whole week. Just this once.”

It wouldn't be just this once and they both knew it, but Happy sat down in the passenger seat and Tony took off towards the Avengers Tower. He told Happy about his time abroad while he drove (”It was boring, everyone has a stick up their ass and no one even wanted to go get drunk”), Happy nodded at the appropriate places and Tony laughed, knowing fully well that Happy wasn't paying much attention to the story. Happy helped him get the suitcases from the car to the elevator, then disappeared to pick up Pepper.

”Is Clint at home?”

”Yes, sir. I believe he is waiting for you.”

”I certainly hope so, I've been gone a whole _week._”

The elevator doors opened and Clint bounced inside, wrapped around him and kissed him greedily.

”I have missed you”, kiss, ”so”, kiss, ”fucking”, kiss, ”MUCH.”

Tony stumbled backwards, leaned against the wall of the elevator and wrapped his arms around Clint, returning the kisses.

”Missed you too, bird-brain. Nothing exploded while I was gone?”

”Nothing at all. No evil villains either. Everything's always so calm when you're gone.”

”Guess you have a lot of energy left for me then?”

”Oh, my, GOD. Anthony Edward Stark, yes fucking do me right now!”

He let go of Tony, grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him towards the bedroom, but Tony stood his ground and gestured to one of the suitcases. The purple one because of course he had bought a purple suitcase.

”Gifts first, adult activities afterwards.”

”You got me a suitcase?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

”I got myself a suitcase. I got you whatever is inside it.”

”I've told you you don't have to buy me stuff!”

Clint's eyes still lit up and he grabbed it, rushed to the living room and threw himself on to the couch. Tony got the other four suitcases out of the elevator as well, then sat down next to Clint and watched as he opened the purple one. Several vacuum sealed bags exploded out of the suitcase and Clint let out a yelp. Tony laughed, helped him gather the bags on the table.

”It's nothing special, just some small things I thought you'd appreciate.”

”I love them already!”

”You don't even know what they are yet!”

”No, but they mean you were  _thinking_ of me over there,  _missing_ me,  _loving _ me. And I love them for that.”

A small blush crept over Tony's cheeks and he rolled his eyes. Clint kissed his cheek before opening he bags. Three minutes later and Clint was buried in a pile of blankets, a hawk-plushie in his hands and eyes big.

”I  _love_ them! Thank you shellhead, they're the best gifts ever!”

”You plebeians are so easy to please.”

”Pff”, Clint laughed, then grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him close. ”I'm going to hide them in my nests.”

”Of course you will.”

”After we've done some exercising.”

Tony grinned, kissed Clint and the two retreated to the bedroom, blankets and suitcases temporarilly forgotten.


End file.
